Ahlykks Fireclowd
by SparrowHawkX49
Summary: An alternative follow-up to the original trilogy. Some original characters, some old. The children of Han, Leia, and Luke must save the spirits of the heroes of old alongside a mysterious ally with a quest of their own. Old friends such as Artoo and Ahsoka return for a funny, serious, and exiting story full of ghosts, togrutas, and reprogrammed janitors. And evil Sith disciples.
1. Chapter 1

Luke heard the door open, then close. A whistle.

"Artoo?...Artoo!"

Artoo rolled off to Threepio's room in the large mansion. It was located on Naboo, and secret passageways ran everywhere. Artoo knew them all. When he got to Threepio's room, he locked the inner door that joined it to Leia's. Then he entered the room. MSE-970 was going to meet him here.

Nine70 woke up in the wall. He was small enough that he fit inside the thick walls, and it made him nostalgic for his hidey holes on Death Star II. He was in between Luke and Han's rooms, and Luke was awake. He shot through the passageways, and out what was basically a small, no VERY small blast door. His low intel brain had been swapped out for a compact brain that Jenna had made for him. He also had rockets similar to Artoo's installed, which were very useful for getting around. He jetted up to a conveniently placed shelf and tried to look as inconspicuous as a cleaning droid on a shelf could look.

Artoo looked around. And around. And around. His head started spinning too fast, and it took him a full minute to stop it. Then he assessed the room. Threepio stood deactivated against the wall. Nine70 was going to meet him here. He scanned the room for the little stowaway who he himself had purged of stupidity and ignorance. And loyalty to the fallen empire. He had installed Jenna's homemade brains. He had installed extra powerful motors for wheels. He had given the little guy the freedom of flight. And he was LATE?

"Howdy." beeped a little droid called MSE-970. Startled, Artoo turned and whistled something I won't translate.

"Well, I didn't mean to scare you." Beeps. "Say whaaaat!?" More beeping. "A new one?" Insistent beeping. "Ten credits that I already know it." Beep. "You're on."


	2. Chapter 2

"You use lipstick!?" Cole shouted, incredulously.

"Nope, but it's great for writing notes, and they don't usually take it away if you get caught." Jenna continued packing 'necessities' , and Cole calmed down until she reached for a BlasTech that her father had given her when she turned seven. At Leia's objection, He had smiled and said, "It's when I started." By that time, Jenna was dead-eye and could stun you from 500 yards.

Leia, Luke, and Han were at a senate meeting the next day, and Jenna went to fetch Artoo and Nine70. They wanted to explore the swamp side of the planet, which would be hard, considering that they had to get past Threepio, the staff, and, finally, the armed guard.

"Can you get me over, Artoo?" Artoo beeped an affirmative.

'What'll you do once you're over?" asked Cole. They were trying to pass a guarded wall twenty feet high surrounding the mansion. The night before, Nine70 and Artoo had explored a secret passageway that went to the roof. Nine70 had a mysterious ten credits ried to him with a ribbon. Jenna had no idea what she was going to do once she got over, but she would when she got there. She always did. Cole had swapped his pale robe for a black one, and as his blond mop flopped around in the wind, he looked exactly like his father had at twelve. Jenna climbed onto Artoo, and picked up her bag, along with Nine70. He told her he was uncomfortable in language that he had probably picked up from Artoo. Artoo had jetted halfway across the gap when Nine70 tried to wrestle free and fly on his own. The guards heard the commotion and looked up.

"Karabast," muttered Jenna. The guards wouldn't be able to tell who she was. They would just shoot at her. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to be shot.

Cole saw it all from the balcony. He knew he couldn't do anything. He covered his eyes but the movement uncovered a glint of metal in his cloak. Somehow, the sun had caught the metal and hit him in the eye right before he covered them. _It was the defense blaster Jenna had made him carry._

Jenna waited for the searing pain in her chest, for Artoo's squeal. But it didn't come. Just the _VWAPP VWAPP VWAPP_ noise that a stun blast makes. She realized, with some relief, that they were only going to stun her. But she remained fully conscious. She would have to speak to her father about hiring such lousy shots. She ventured to open an eye. Her jaw dropped in disbelief. Cole was waving from the roof. He had stunned the guards.


	3. Chapter 3

Deep underground in a specially prepared chamber, Valren murmured. The trapped ghosts could not escape from the walls imbued with dark ancient runes. He murmured the torture of pain, the torture of death, and the torture of his masters long before him. He murmured the wrongs of the Jedi, How they had imprisoned the Force. The energy of the Force coursed through his body. As he sang the deeds of his ancestors, a glow began to form in the air in front of him. He gave an amused smile as the ghosts shuffled backwards. He looked towards Windu.

"For all your crimes against the Emperor, I take your existence." The redd ball of light flashed brightly, and the ghost of Windu vanished. "I wield the power to do this to each and every one of you! Beware!" he yelled. Then he collapsed to the floor, exhausted.

Jenna and Cole were looking around a clearing when Jenna yelped and crumpled to the ground. She slowly stood up with Cole's help and weakly smiled at him. His face was an ocean of concern.

"I felt it too." he said. Jenna knew what he meant. There had been a surge of energy coming up through the ground. Jenna had been caught in the full blast of it.

"Begin a scan for any foreign objects, Artoo," said Jenna.


	4. Chapter 4

Super short chapter. Sorry, but it's gotta be there.

After a long while, Artoo beeped excitedly and told the two young force wielders to move a rock. Jenna jumped to her feet and started trying to get it to move. She started turning red, and heard Cole laughing at her.

"He said do or do not, there is no try." Jenna stuck her tongue out at him, but took his advice. Giving herself to it, willing it to happen, she rolled the stone aside. Beneath it was engraved a message in the stone.

D


End file.
